Amizades e enganos
by Musa.u-u
Summary: Uma nova amiga entra em Konoha , todos se dão bem , se divertem , brincam mais sempre acontece algo inesperado. Todos guardam um segredo ...


**Konoha...**

Naruto – Teme da pra jogar** –Desvia de uma kunai assassina-**essas kunais mais devagar ? Sasuke – você e muito lerdo **– Joga kunai-** desvia mais e fala menos u.u **–Joga kunai .**

Naruto – AI AI AI **– Desvia , desvia .**

No outro lado da campina onde o Time kakashi estava, Sakura com a outra integrante feminina do time kakashi : Gray Daidouji . Ela entrara na equipe na época que Sasuke avia ido treinar com Orochimaru , mais ele volto – ou melhor fugiu , uma ano depois ninguém sabe como ele escapou .

Gray tinha lindos cabelos castanhos ate o meio das costas ondulados nas pontas, olhos verdes e lábios bem rosados .

Sakura e Gray pararam de treinar e se encostaram a uma arvore que tinha ali perto e ficaram descansando.

Sakura – Gray-chan não e hoje que sua Irmã vem para Konoha?

Gray- E sim Sakura-chan , mais ela não e minha " irmã " ela e uma amiga e nos se consideramos irmãs

Sakura – entendo ...

Gray – Ela e muito legal , vocês vão adorar conhecer ela ^^

Sakura – _"e o que eu espero ... "_

Os meninos também param de treinar e vão ate onde as meninas estão e se jogam no gramado a sombra da arvore .

Naruto – Cansei ... EI PESSOAL TIVE UMA...

Sakura – Para de gritar baka – **Da um cascudo nele.**

Naruto – Ai ai Sakura-chan isso doeu . Eu so ia falar pra gente ...

Sasuke – Não u.u

Naruto – Maais ...

Sakura – Não u.u

Naruto- DEIXEM EU FALAR !

Gray – Naruto-kun, pare de gritar , nos vamos te ouvir hihi , agora fala ...

Naruto- Obrigado Gray-chan . Dizia eu que ...

Sasuke – Na aritmética u.u

Naruto - ¬¬

Gray – Fala Naruto-kun

Sakura- E fala logo antes que eu perca a paciência ! E ai de você se for idiotice !

Naruto – Sakura-Chan T.T Eu so queria falar que e meio-dia e seria bom se a gente fosse almoçar no Ichiraru Lamen ...

Sasuke – Sakura ?

Sakura – Já sei, já sei – **da um cascudo na cabeça do Naruto .**

Gray – Gente, eu não acho que seja uma má idéia =3

Naruto – **Com a mão no galo na cabeça – **Valeu Gray-chan , pelo menos alguem nesse time me escuta ;3;

Sasuke – Aff fazer o que ne . Levantem logo daí antes que eu perca a paciência ¬¬

Naruto – **Imitando Sasuke(sqn) – **Aiin levantem logo daí , antes que eu perca minha paciência , a lokaaa ;3;

Sasuke - ¬¬ - **Olhar mortal .**

Sakura – Deixa de palhaçada Naruto e levanta logo daí ¬¬

Gray- Vamos Naruto-kun ^^

Todos se levantaram e foram caminhando pacificamente ate a o Ichiraku Lamen .

Depois do almoço Gray se digiriu ao portão principal de Konoha e la tinha apenas os guardas e uma garota de cabelos pretos e lisos conversando com eles . A garota olho para Gray e depois começou a caminhar ate ela.

Quando ela chegou perto e começou a encarar Gray com enormes olhos azuis

Gray- Algum problema? ¬¬

Garota – Acho que apenas te confundi com minha amiga, desculpe-me u.u

Gray – Certo. Desculpe a curiosidade , mas ,qual e seu nome ?

Garota – Mayumi , Yuki Mayumi u.u

Gray - :D

Mayumi - ...

Gray - :D

Mayumi - ...

Gray- :D

Mayumi – A-algum problema?

Gray – Mayumi-Onee-chan você não ta me reconhecendo, sou eu , a Gray ^^

Mayumi – G-gray ? Serio ? Não pode ser ... V-você ta muito diferente , seu cabelo ... seus olhos ...

Gray – Onee-chan – **Abraça .**

Mayumi – E você mesmo – **Abraça de volta um pouco envergonhada –** Me perdoe não ter te reconhecido Onee-chan ...

Elas param de se abraçar .

Gray- Tudo bem eu tambem não te reconheci , eu me lembro que seu cabelo era sempre preso em um coque, e era maior quando tava solto ...

Mayumi – E o seu era mais claro e menor... E seus olhos eram verdes escuros, quase cinzas (?) o.o

Gray – E , eles mudaram com o tempo ^^

Elas continuaram conversando, e foram caminhando ate a casa de Gray .

A casa era muito bonita, por fora era pintada de azul claro e tinha dois andares , no primeiro andar a cozinha , a sala , e um corredor que dava pro segundo andar , e la tinha 3 quartos – sendo dois com banheiro – e um banheiro para visitas .

Elas entraram na casa .

Gray – Bom e isso. Bem vinda , os quartos são La em cima e o seu ta com uma plaquinha escrito seu nome =3

Mayumi – Certo **– Joga mochila no chão –** Liberar .

PUF (barulho de jutsu sendo desfeito )

A mochila virou 3 malas de roupas e uma de sapatos

Gray- °O° V-você ainda lembra daquele jutsu que eu te ensinei quando nos éramos crianças ...

Mayumi- Huhum ^^

Gray era uma mestra de jutsus de camuflagem e transformação . Ela também usava ninjutsus com o elemento terra .

Gray - ... Vamos eu te ajudo a levar as coisas pro quarto ...

Eles levaram as coisas ate o quarto , que era bem espaço , uma suíte na realidade com uma cama redonda e uma janela atras . E quarto era todo de madeiras nas paredes e no chão comum em casas da vila de Konoha.

Gray - Você prefere ir hoje falar com a Hokage-sama sobre o time que você vai ficar ou descansar ? Acho que você ta cansada da viajem ne ?

Mayumi – Não ,não vamos ir agora que e melhor .

Gray – Certo , quer comer alguma coisa antes ?

Mayumi – Estou sem fome , obrigado .

Elas saíram da casa rumo ao prédio principal de Konoha ...

Tsunade - Shizinue!

Shizinue – S-sim Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade – Já arrumou toda a papelada ?!

Shizinue – S-sim Tsunade-sama , mas ...

Tsunade – **Olhar demoníaco –** Mas ?!

Shizunue –B-bem...

Tsunade – PARA DE ENROLAR E FALA LOGO !

Shizinue- Tsunade-sama elas já chegaram !

Na porta estavam paradas uma Mayumi muito assustada e uma Gray com vergonha aleia.

Tsunade –**Se senta na cadeira**- _"Droga primeira impressão foi pro buraco... falando em buraco , sera que o Jiraya topa uma partidinha de poker hoje ? e.e vamos ver __**..."**_**- Fazendo altas caretas pensando sozinha .**

Shizinue – Tsunade-sama!

Tsunade- O QUE FOI SHIZINUE ?! **– Sanguenozoio.**

Shinizue – Você esta as assustando ...

Tsunade- Caham , entrem meninas e acomodem-se – **Sorriso amarelo.**

Gray arrastou Mayumi para dentro da sala e fechou a porta

Mayumi – P-prazer Yuki M-mayumi **– Reverencia .**

Tsunade – Quinta hokage da Vila oculta de Konoha , Tsunade . Já temos um time que você se encaixara muito bem . Shizinue já providencio que seus futuros companheiros de equipe viessem para cá **– Vira pra Shizinue, com olhar demoníaco – **Certo , Shizinue-san ?

Shizinue- S-sim T-tsunade-sama ...

TOC ... TOC , TOC, TOC...TOCTOC ( Barulho de batida na porta ¬¬ )

Gray – _"Quem será o novo time dela ? quem será ?"_

Tsunade – Entre. Mayumi , te apresento seus novos companheiros de time ...

_Continua ..._


End file.
